


Пара слов о любви

by WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Series: мини R — NC-21 (2019) [12]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 11:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17918327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: Том очень устал к концу съемок второго Человека-паука, но, к счастью, Роберт знает, как ему помочь.





	Пара слов о любви

**Author's Note:**

> ER; сопли с сахаром; бесстыдный и безобразный дроч на Роберта; Сьюзен? Какая Сьюзен?

Том спрятал руки в карманах куртки. Будь у него выбор, он бы сейчас целиком закутался в пуховое одеяло и в ближайший час высунулся бы, лишь чтобы получить свою чашку горячего шоколада. Выбора не было — только куртка и еще полчаса до окончания съемок. Том любил сниматься, черт, да невозможно было работать так, не любя свое дело. И все же он ужасно устал и с нетерпением ждал, когда все закончится. Может быть, если бы у него не было контрактов еще на несколько фильмов, он бы относился к этому иначе.

На сегодня, на вечер, и еще пару дней у него были грандиозные планы, но он изо всех сил старался не думать о них. Почему-то Тому казалось, что если он будет слишком много мечтать о том, что ждет его уже вот-вот, реальность обязательно поблекнет. Этого никак нельзя было допустить.

Он отработал свои оставшиеся полчаса так, словно это последние полчаса в его карьере — просто потому что у него в самом деле была работа мечты. А еще потому, что если он отработает недостаточно хорошо, Роберт обязательно это заметит и спросит «Что это было?», и лучше бы Тому не отвечать на это ничего вроде «Я задумался о нашей скорой встрече». Роберт был легким во всем, кроме карьеры Тома, словно боялся, что тот может повторить его, Роберта, ошибки. Том не хотел его разочаровывать. Нет, он хотел, чтобы после каждого фильма с ним в роли Роберт звонил ему и рассказывал о том, как это было круто. Чтобы он влюблялся в Тома все сильнее с каждым фильмом так же, как Том влюблялся в него задолго до их встречи.

То, что они играли в «Мстителях», было отчасти похоже на реальную жизнь. Но Том не был Питером Паркером: он был намного смелее, уверенней и даже знал о том, что красив и привлекателен. Получив роль Человека-паука, Том был в восторге и некоторое время даже не мог поверить в свои счастье и удачу, но где-то в глубине души он знал, что это заслуженно. Он всегда знал, что когда-нибудь обязательно встретится с Робертом и, в отличие от Питера, сразу проявит себя с лучшей стороны. Том воображал, что они познакомятся, начнут общаться сначала по работе, затем чуть более лично, и Том обязательно будет с Робертом на равных.

Примерно так все и получилось, только Том все равно краснел каждый раз, когда слишком много думал о предстоящей встрече. И когда видел Роберта. И когда касался его. И когда тот ему улыбался. Или просто улыбался. Если бы Том рассказал кому-нибудь, что с ним происходит, ему бы совершенно справедливо предложили заплести косички. Поэтому он молчал. Да и не поэтому, конечно, тоже.

Окончание съемок планировали отпраздновать всей площадкой на выходных (на выходных нормальных людей, работающих на нормальной работе), и у Тома было несколько дней на то, чтобы прийти в себя. На то, чтобы провести немного времени с Робертом, который запланировал себе эту их встречу за месяцы — иначе она бы просто не втиснулась в его сумасшедший график.

Том ждал, что Роберт напишет ему что-нибудь под конец съемочного дня, но тот только оповестил, что его самолет без приключений приземлился, и замолчал. Можно было бы позвонить ему, но стоило Тому выйти с площадки, на него накатила почти полуобморочная усталость. Обычное дело. И свой телефон он разбил полгода назад именно так — уронил, набирая сообщение в полусне после работы. Такси развозило их всех по гостиницам, в которых номера были оплачены до завтра, и Том почти упал на заднее сиденье, надеясь, что его смогут растолкать по приезду. 

Секунда, и вот он уже заходит в главный вестибюль отеля, еще секунда — лифт, длинный коридор, дверь, ключ-карточка.

— Ох... — пробормотал Том, споткнувшись обо что-то в прихожей, и опустил взгляд под ноги: кроссовки.   
Лососевого цвета кроссовки на полтора размера больше, чем носил сам Том. Конечно, размеры на глаз он определять не умел, но эти кроссовки узнал бы из тысячи. 

Губы против воли растянулись в радостной улыбке, и сразу захотелось ляпнуть какую-нибудь совершенно идиотскую, неуместную глупость вроде «Папочка, я дома». Кажется, он прочитал слишком много слухов и предположений об их с Робертом отношениях в интернете. Некоторые фанатки, впрочем, оказались максимально близки к правде.

Том скинул кроссовки и куртку и прошел в комнату. Роберт лежал на кровати поверх покрывала и что-то листал в телефоне. На кресле висел его пиджак, на полу стояла сумка, на небольшом столике лежали очки с яркими цветными стеклами. Роберт был здесь от силы полчаса, но уже успел захватить все пространство. И разулся, вопреки своим привычкам — просто потому что так привык Том. Он поднял на Тома глаза и мягко улыбнулся той самой улыбкой, от которой у Тома пылали уши и даже в животе будто что-то переворачивалось.

— Привет, — сказал он глухо и в несколько шагов преодолел расстояние до кровати. До Роберта.

Кровать манила своими пышными подушками, соблазнительно свежим бельем и уютным одеялом. Роберт был лучше и важнее, и Тому просто хотелось срочно получить внутривенную дозу кофеина, чтобы не быть таким бесполезным и уставшим рядом с ним. Ему хотелось болтать без умолку, хотелось целоваться, гулять и трахаться. А не устало вздыхать Роберту в шею, упав на него в подобии объятий.

— Устал? — Роберт говорил очень тихо. 

Том знал, что Роберт отлично понимает степень его усталости и что к самому себе он был в этом смысле строг: «Ты устал, смирись с этим и прекращай страдать». Но для Тома он неизменно оставлял лазейку, давая понять своим, в общем-то, риторическим вопросом, что Тому можно что угодно, и Роберт примет его любым, поймет и постарается помочь, что бы ни случилось.

— Я просто, — пробормотал Том, вжимаясь носом в его шею, так вкусно пахнущую, что кружилась голова, — я так ждал… 

— Я тоже, — без заминки кивнул Роберт. Том не понимал, как так вышло, но он знал, он чувствовал, что Роберт — «тоже». Это как будто давало ему небольшую индульгенцию на его неуемные, огромные, почти невыносимые чувства.

— Я устал, — пожаловался Том. И в этом было все его невысказанное «Прости, что я так устал, что даже не могу теперь с тебя слезть».

Роберт погладил его по голове, спустился пальцами ниже, помассировал шею. Том сипло вздохнул, повернул голову — перед глазами оказалась щека Роберта, и прижался к ней губами. 

— Спать? — предложил Роберт. Голос у него был совсем тихим, низким.

— Нет, — Том все-таки сделал над собой усилие и поднялся на руках, нависая над Робертом. 

Спать — это прекрасно и здорово, но не когда вы не виделись пару месяцев. Не когда в штанах становится тесно от одной только улыбки.

— О, — Роберт хитро прищурился и подначил, — но ты же так устал…

— Очень, — кивнул Том. Он сел верхом на Роберта и принялся стягивать с себя толстовку и футболку. — Просто невероятно устал, Роб, ты не представляешь. То есть, представляешь, конечно, но я не собираюсь… Знаешь ли, я так ждал нашей встречи, я не буду спать!

— Вообще никогда? — ухмыльнулся Роберт. 

Он погладил Тома по оголившемуся животу. Тома сразу бросило в жар, мышцы словно окаменели под пальцами Роберта, вбирая в себя прикосновение.

— Нет, я не это… — Том бросил подальше толстовку с футболкой и прикрыл глаза. 

У Роберта были охуенные руки. Всегда ухоженные, они в то же время оставались неуловимо грубоватыми и шершавыми, и от каждого прикосновения у Тома сбивалось дыхание.

— Ладно-ладно, — кивнул Роберт снисходительно. Он любил болтовню Тома — сам в этом признавался неоднократно, всегда внимательно его слушал и всегда отвечал. Всегда понимал, что Том пытается сказать, даже если это был сумбурный и длинный монолог. — Ложись-ка.

Он легко спихнул с себя Тома, и тот с удовольствием растянулся на кровати. Шевелиться не хотелось совсем. Роберта — хотелось. Том устроился на подушке, глядя, как Роберт сначала идет выключить в номере верхний свет, затем включает неяркий ночник, идет к своей сумке и достает что-то из нее, шагает обратно к кровати и, наконец, раздевается. Он оставил трусы, и Том разочарованно вздохнул, хотя огорчение это было мимолетно и лживо: Роберт физически не способен был его разочаровать.

— Что это? — спросил Том, кивая на странный стеклянный флакончик, который Роберт кинул на кровать. На их обычную смазку он был не похож.

— Масло, — Роберт многообещающе улыбнулся. — Ты очень предсказуем, Том.

— Это даже обидно, — напоказ надул губы Том. — Так зачем оно?

— Массаж после долгого рабочего дня, — Роберт поиграл бровями, расстегнул джинсы Тома и стянул их вместе с бельем.

— А ты в трусах, — Том болтал и возмущался, только чтобы не поплыть, — одновременно от усталости, нежности и желания.

— Я же массажист, — наставительно пояснил Роберт и похлопал Тома по бедру, прося перевернуться на живот. — Неужели не смотрел такое порно?

— Смотрел, — признался Том, спрятав горящее лицо в подушку. Еще как смотрел. Но почему-то ему не приходило в голову предложить Роберту повторить что-то из этих роликов.

— Прекрасно, — Роберт одобрительно хмыкнул и, судя по звуку, откупорил флакончик с маслом. По комнате медленно разлился мягкий цветочно-травяной аромат.

— Я прекрасен? — уточнил Том нагло.

— Ты тоже.

Том только вздохнул. Аромат масла будто обволакивал его целиком, создавая в мыслях тяжелый, приятный туман. Роберт сел верхом на его бедра, вздохнул, поерзал, заставив Тома всего напрячься, чтобы лучше почувствовать его вес на себе, и быстро, даже профессионально, растер спину. В отличие от порнороликов, Роберт всерьез взялся за шею и плечи Тома и вниз спускался медленно. Том чувствовал, как руки Роберта, руки, на которые у него был настоящий фетиш, разминают его, словно тесто, и превращают в безвольное, расслабленное желе. Иногда Роберт на секунду замирал, глубоко вдыхал, широко оглаживал всю спину Тома, прихватывал ягодицы, сильно сминал их, так, что Тома сразу же бросало в дрожь, и затем возвращался к массажу.

Том не знал, сколько длился массаж, но расслабление и наслаждение быстро и незаметно переросли в нетерпение. Роберт старательно разминал его спину, крепко придавив собой бедра Тома к кровати, то ли специально, то ли неосознанно ерзал на нем, дышал глубоко и гулко и был горячим и тяжелым. Том лежал и мучился: спина просила еще и еще, все остальное… Весь остальной Том сосредоточился где-то в паху, и даже не получалось толком потереться стояком о покрывало — так крепко Роберт прижимал его к кровати.

— Ты проснулся или заснул? — медовым голосом поинтересовался Роберт. Казалось, он знал о метаниях Тома, словно чуял их особых нюхом.

Том дернул бедрами — хотелось возмущенного взбрыка, получилось вялое виляние. Как же он все-таки устал.

— Проснулся, — упрямо пробубнил он в подушку, — проснулся, а ты, кажется, издеваешься надо мной, я должен был догадаться, что так и будет. Ты специально ходил на курсы массажа? Признавайся.

— Нет, — Роберт явно усмехался. Он продолжал наминать спину Тома, медленно спускаясь к пояснице.

— Нет? — Том скосил на него глаза. Роберт улыбался самой доброй своей улыбкой, которая, по совместительству, была самой хитрой. Напряженный член оттягивал его трусы.

— Откуда у меня время на курсы массажа, Том? — спросил Роберт вкрадчиво. Он, наконец, спустился к ягодицам и сильно, сильно-сильно-сладко прихватил их пальцами.

Том бесстыдно выгнулся, сразу же потеряв нить беседы. В другой раз он был продолжил трепаться и трепался бы до тех пор, пока бы у него во рту не оказалось что-нибудь, болтовне мешающее, но сейчас… Он застонал, и в стон воплотились и его усталость, и его желание, и его возбуждение, и даже возмущение, что они вместе всего на пару дней.

— Еще, — попросил он, потому что Роберт замер.

— Так? — он снова сильно прихватил ягодицы, бегло оглаживая большими пальцами расселину.

Том заерзал, пытаясь потереться членом о покрывало, и Роберт ему позволил: немного привстал, сдвигаясь в сторону коленей. Почувствовав свободу, Том развел пошире ноги и отставил задницу. Максимально подробный и четкий ответ, как ему показалось. Роберт едва слышно усмехнулся и провел горячими руками по внутренней стороне бедра вверх, щекотно мазнул пальцами по мошонке, дразняще потер ребром ладони дырку, скользкую от масла. Тому хотелось тянуться за его прикосновением, хотелось, чтобы оно длилось-длилось, чтобы пальцы гипнотически длинно скользнули вверх по позвоночнику, сильно и нежно обхватили шею и затем вновь соскользнули вниз, скатываясь со спины как с обрыва, впились в ягодицы, затем — еще ниже, ввинтились в дырку, смяли бедра. От усталости Тому казалось, что он дремлет, и Роберт с его масляными руками ему просто снится. Чудесное, возбуждающее видение, после которого Том проснется один и с невыносимым стояком. Он воображал, как позвонит тогда Роберту и все расскажет. И Роберт предложит «придумать с этим что-нибудь». И придумает.

Роберт дразняще водил пальцами вокруг дырки, поглаживая кольцо мышц. Он совсем не пытался проникнуть внутрь, и Тома это злило, ему хотелось больше, ему хотелось острее и сильнее ощутить Роберта, убедиться, что это все-таки не сон. Он дернул бедрами, пытаясь насадиться на пальцы, и Роберт вдруг вздохнул, словно бы немного раздраженно, и звонко шлепнул по правой ягодице. Том охнул от неожиданности и обернулся: Роберт смотрел на него темным, нечитаемым взглядом. Том уткнулся обратно в подушку. В другой раз он бы что-нибудь сказал, или, может быть, вывернулся бы из-под Роберта, навалился на него сам, прижал к постели… Но сейчас мысли не шли в голову, и Тому лишь хотелось, чтобы Роберт продолжил. Он раскинул руки в стороны, желая показать, что сдается.

— Хорошо, — хрипло ответил Роберт и просунул ладонь Тому под живот, приподнимая его задницу повыше. 

Теперь головка члена едва касалась покрывала, и у Тома моментально задрожали бедра от этой пытки. Роберт мягко погладил его по ягодице, успокаивая.

Том закрыл глаза и вздохнул полной грудью. Он не собирался успокаиваться, наоборот, собрал в себе последние крупицы концентрации и весь сосредоточился на дыхании Роберта — тихом и прерывистом, на его движениях, нежных, выверенных, на его тяжести и тепле его тела. Роберт вел пальцами от коленей вверх, обнимал пригоршней яйца, гладил ствол, отчего головка скользила по мокрому пятну смазки на покрывале. Том тихо всхлипывал, безуспешно пытаясь унять дрожь, сотрясающую каждую клетку его тела. Роберт снова и снова сминал ягодицы, и масло, кажется, совсем раскалилось под его руками, обволакивая своим запахом всю комнату, словно плотным покрывалом тумана. 

— Роб? — позвал Том тихо. 

Роберт как раз провел пальцами по дырке и слегка надавил, заставляя мышцы расступиться; беспощадно дразнил Тома, щедро распоряжался их временем, как будто они могли вот так быть друг с другом триста шестьдесят пять дней в году, а не пару дней раз в два месяца. Том сипло выдохнул.

— М-м-м? — Роберт втолкнул внутрь один палец, огладил края дырки и тут же вытащил. 

Тому захотелось возмущенно зашипеть. 

— Сними трусы, — попросил он и оглянулся, — пыточных дел мастера не обязаны оставаться одетыми.

— Они обычно в латексе, — ответил Роберт с улыбкой и вновь втолкнул палец, медленно, осторожно.

— Вот именно, — фыркнул Том.

— Ладно, — голос Роберта звучал довольно.

Когда он привстал, Том поежился. Тяжесть, тепло, ощущение дыхания пропали, оставив его куда более обнаженным, чем простое отсутствие одежды. Он распластался по кровати, слушая, как Роберт встает босыми ногами на паркет, с легким шорохом стягивает с себя трусы, возвращается на кровать. Это заняло у него едва ли больше минуты, но для Тома эти мгновения одиночества растянулись в целую вечность. 

Раздевшись, Роберт не стал снова садиться верхом: ему явно наскучила игра в массаж. Он налег на Тома, уперся руками по бокам от его головы, вжался членом между ягодиц, жарко, шумно выдохнул ему в шею, потерся щекой, приятно колючей от щетины. Том весь напрягся, стараясь теснее прижаться к Роберту, ощутить снова его вес, почувствовать дыхание и биение сердца, которое стучало теперь ему ровно в левую лопатку. Он завел назад руку, нащупал затылок Роберта, зарылся пальцами в волосы, слегка влажные от пота, прижал его сильнее к себе и вжал его губы в свою шею. Роберт в ответ снова вздохнул и двинул бедрами, скользя членом между ягодиц.

— Я скучал, — сказал он, будто бы только сейчас полностью осознал, что они наконец встретились.

— Угу, — пробубнил Том, слушая, как заполошно бьется собственное сердце. Сумасшедшая реакция на два простейших слова.

— Как ты думаешь… — Роберт примолк и снова двинул бедрами. 

— Да, — Том замотал головой, потому что уши вдруг заложило — на него словно упала гранитная плита, сдавливая все внутри так сильно, что и дышать стало тяжело, каждый вздох казался сворованным, сладким. 

Ему хотелось развернуться под Робертом, обхватить ладонями его лицо и целовать его так же заполошно, как билось до сих пор его сердце. Хотелось выгнуться под ним, выломаться, выстелиться, впустить в себя, впитать или самому впитаться. Хотелось лечь спать, не просто, а спутавшись руками и ногами, неудобно и жарко, зато близко, по-настоящему близко, и дело было не только в физике. Хотелось проснуться — все так же спутавшись, разбудить Роберта, и снова целовать его лицо, и эти руки, от которых Том даже на публичных интервью терял самообладание. Хорошо, что пока никто этого по-настоящему не заметил. Кроме Роберта, конечно. Но это всего лишь значило, что он тоже смотрел на Тома, внимательно следил за ним, слушал его болтовню, улыбался и подмечал, как тот прикусывает нижнюю губу или складывает руки в замок, отворачивается, прячет глаза, лишь бы только никто не понял, что у восходящей звезды в голове сейчас вовсе не головокружительная история успеха, а руки Роберта, и их первый поцелуй, немного неловкий, для Тома — испуганный и такой горячий, что у них обоих должны были оплавиться лица. 

Роберт налег на него сильнее, просунул руку между их телами и скользнул пальцами к промежности Тома. Настойчиво погладил дырку, толкнулся внутрь сразу двумя пальцами, не растягивая, а скорее просто напоминая, как должно быть. Том тихо застонал, и стон этот провалился в подушку, утонул в ней. Роберт задвигал рукой, и Том застонал сильнее, дрожь вернулась к нему, наполняя собой каждый всхлип и вздох. Третий палец добавился под низкий всхрип Роберта — он тоже дрожал, и только пальцы его двигались внутри Тома точно, выверено смазывая его.

— Роб-Роб-Роб, — взмолился Том. 

Ему хотелось разорваться в лоскуты от переполнявших чувств, от желания, и ему казалось, что как только Роберт наконец войдет в него, это станет возможным. Нужно будет только глубоко вдохнуть и выстонать из себя все.

Роберт вместо ответа лизнул его в ухо и вынул пальцы. Слитным движением приставил головку к дырке и сильно толкнулся, пригвождая Тома к постели, будто выталкивая из него всю усталость и все возмущение от того, как редко они бывают вместе. 

Том выдохнул с громким, рваным стоном и весь напрягся, вжимаясь в Роберта, сжимаясь вокруг него, слушая его дыхание всем телом. Тот замер на секунду, словно бы окаменев, затем вздохнул, зашевелился. Нащупал руки Тома, накрыл своими, переплел пальцы и завел над головой Тома, крепко, сильно прижимая к кровати. Он задвигался внутри неспешно, выходя почти до конца и загоняя обратно сильным, нежным движением. Том задыхался, и в груди у него будто вздымалось что-то огромное и немного болезненное. Он сжал пальцы Роберта крепче и отпустил себя. Том никогда специально и не сдерживался, но какие-то замки, рамки появлялись автоматически, и раз за разом Роберт отпирал их, отключал, позволяя Тому все, чего он только пожелает. Том слышал, как из его рта вырываются стоны и всхлипы, как в них вплетаются слова, бессмысленное, безутешное бормотание, которое на первый взгляд не поддавалось расшифровке. А на второй — расшифровывать просто не хотелось. 

Роберт двигался с оттягом, вплавлял Тома одновременно в кровать и в себя и что-то отвечал. Все внимание Тома, все его силы, все его существо были поглощены ощущениями, и ответы Роберта он слышал лишь краем уха, не осознавал, но запоминал: такое же бессмысленное, безутешное бормотание, хриплое, опаляющее дыханием кожу.

Он выгибался, стараясь отставить задницу сильнее, стараясь впустить Роберта глубже, тянулся к нему, и тот словно бы становился тяжелее и ближе.

— Роб, — позвал Том, не слыша собственного голоса, — Роб?

— Ну? — он не прекратил двигаться, только сжал руки Тома крепче и выдохнул его имя громко и будто случайно.

— Ты же взял билеты? — Том громко сглотнул, стараясь собраться с мыслями. Вопрос был почти риторический, но ему и тому, что так сильно распирало его грудь изнутри, очень нужно было услышать ответ. — Мы уедем?

— Да, да, — Роберт часто закивал и задвигался быстрее, сильно прижимаясь к Тому всем телом в конце каждого движения. — Два дня. Плюс самолет.

— Твой? — у Тома предательски задрожали плечи. 

— Там никого не будет, — Роберт ответил сразу на настоящий вопрос, который Том спрятал по привычке.

— Хорошо-о, — простонал Том и подмахнул, торопливо насаживаясь на Роберта. 

Ему хотелось быстрее-быстрее — все. Роберта внутри себя, затем ночь рядом с ним, затем утро и его руки, и заспанное лицо, потом самолет, в котором Том собирался сидеть и улыбаться, и после еще два дня, когда никого, кроме них не будет, совсем никого. 

— Два дня, — повторил Роберт его мысли и подхватил быстрый ритм Тома.

— Да, — бедра Тома напряглись, и кровь словно вскипела, вспенилась, шипящим набатом проносясь в ушах.

Он сжал пальцы Роберта и притянул его руки к себе, к лицу, глядя, как на предплечьях вздуваются вены, как на коже бисером блестят капельки пота. Том прижался губами к большому пальцу — до какого дотянулся — и кончил с протяжным хриплым стоном.

Силы сразу покинули его, на глаза упала ватная пелена, а нос вдруг снова почуял запахи: в сладковатый травяной запах масла вплелся терпкий запах пота, и от этого Тому захотелось кончить еще раз. Роберт двигался быстрыми, экономными движениями, и Том чувствовал, как дрожит каждая мышца его тела, как дыхание сбивается, а весь жар словно концентрируется в паху. Вдруг наступила пустота — у ощущений Тома будто выключили свет. Роберт вышел из него, привстал, опираясь о кровать одной рукой, ягодицу вдруг смяли пальцы, осторожно, мягко оттягивая ее в сторону, по промежности мазнуло чем-то горячим, и Роберт кончил с тихим, шепчущим хрипом. 

Том тут же провалился в дрему окончательно, краем сознания отмечая, как Роберт обтер его, видимо, решив, что будить тут уже некого. Том запомнил, как тот куда-то отошел, но очень быстро вернулся и с каким-то шутливым ворчанием вытащил из-под него покрывало, укутал Тома одеялом и, наконец, улегся рядом. Том не просыпался ни на секунду, но все равно подполз к Роберту поближе, прижался, закинул руку, уткнулся носом куда-то в шею и только после этого успокоился.

Он спал без снов, если за сон не считать абсолютную уверенность в том, что Роберт рядом, тоже спит, вот его щека, колючая от щетины, прижимается к плечу Тома, а вот его рука, приятной тяжестью лежит у Тома на животе. Просыпаться не хотелось, хотелось проспать так вечно, но вместе с ощущением близости Роберта, даже во сне, Тома не покидала память: два дня, у них всего лишь два дня.

Он проснулся, когда на часах было только семь — ровно час до будильника. Сквозь белесые занавески просачивалось хмурое серое утро. Плечо горело от теплого дыхания, и Тому вдруг показалось, что с каждым выдохом Роберта его, словно воздушный шарик, надувает счастьем. Оно все ширилось в нем, приятно сдавливая грудную клетку, растягивая губы в улыбке, заставляя сердце колотиться чуточку чаще. Роберт просто спал, растрепанный, спокойный, а Тому хотелось орать от радости. Хотелось схватить с тумбочки телефон и сделать фото — чтобы было хоть какое-то материальное доказательство его невыносимого, невозможного счастья. 

Том осторожно пошевелился, надеясь, что Роберт крепко спит. Он слегка сполз с подушки, чтобы получше рассмотреть его лицо. Он рассматривал его так часто — сначала в кино и на фото, затем вживую, — что, кажется, помнил каждую черточку, каждую морщинку и точное количество ресниц. Ресницы Роберта и вовсе были каким-то преступлением во благо человечества, и если бы Тома спросили, что для него стало началом, он бы, наверное, назвал именно их, ресницы. Или рот. Или взгляд. Или руки… 

— Нравится? — губы Роберта вдруг изогнулись в мягкой хитрой улыбке. Ресницы затрепетали.

— Да, — бесстыдно признался Том.

Он потянулся к Роберту, быстро прижался губами к щеке, к губам — орать было никак нельзя, но счастье распирало Тома почти до слез. Роберт ответил ленивым поцелуем, в котором читалась его улыбка. Том нашарил под одеялом его руку, слегка отодвинулся и прижался к ней ртом: пальцы, ладонь, запястье. Хотелось исцеловать их вдоль и поперек, лежа вот так, тесно и жарко спутавшись ногами под одеялом. Роберт заулыбался шире — он когда-то спрашивал Тома, что стало началом. И Том ответил, вывалил на него все, решив раз и навсегда, что этого он стесняться не будет. Роберт подал ему вторую руку, и Том обцеловал и ее.

— Доброе утро, — сказал он наконец и потянулся к Роберту за поцелуем.

У них оставался еще целый час для ленивой возни в постели, затем их ждали сборы, такси и самолет, где они будут сидеть друг напротив друга и улыбаться. Потому что там, куда они отправляются, пусть всего лишь на два дня, не будет никого, кроме них.


End file.
